Electronic assemblies which include a circuit board having a plurality of electronic components attached thereto are widely used in the communications industry to manage the flow of data on a telecommunications network. These electronic assemblies must be able to manage a high data rate over significant periods of time (e.g., months) without any maintenance. One problem encountered with these electronic assemblies, as well as other types of electronic assemblies, is that their high speed operations generate a significant amount of heat which can be detrimental to the electronic assemblies and thus cause maintenance problems. As a result, these electronic assemblies must be cooled constantly in order to maintain acceptable operating temperatures to avoid maintenance problems.
Several different approaches have been utilized in an attempt to address the aforementioned cooling requirement. For example, one approach employs assisted cooling techniques to maintain the electronic assembly within acceptable temperature limits. These assisted cooling techniques typically involve externally-powered cooling devices, such as fans. In a telecommunication central office switch, large fans are employed to provide the necessary cooling to the electronic assemblies. However, the use of assisted cooling techniques are discouraged by the communications industry because assisted cooling techniques can introduce a hazard to technicians working in the area. For example, the use of large fans can undesirably create a hazardous noise level. In addition, the types of fans used in assisted cooling tend to break down and thus increase the maintenance problems associated with servicing the telecommunications network.
Another approach utilizes a liquid to cool the electronic components attached to the circuit board. While liquid cooling improves the rate at which heat is dissipated from the various electronic devices, there is a need to improve the heat dissipation rates currently achievable without adding significant bulk to the overall assembly.